el nuevo amor de zero
by maty aritha y bluekeila
Summary: en la vida cuando se te cierra una puerta el destino ara que se abran otra y esto le paso a zero espero que esta historia cumpla con todas sus espectativas
1. del oddio al amor

Esta es una historia que es producto de mi retorcida mente yo no ssoy propietaria de vampire King pero esta es mi versión aclaro no será la mejor historia pero a mi me gusto prometo terminar cada uno de mis proyectos se que son muchos pero benditas sean las vacaciones

Pasaron mucho desde la ultima vez que zero vio a yuki ella ya no quiere hablar con el y el no encuentra explicación alguna de por que ella esta tan distanciada de el asta que un dia kaname le aviza de que va hacer padre zero no dice nada pero tristemente de ver la cruda realidad de su corazón entiende que su lugar no esta ni con los vampiros ni con los cazadores y decide ir a donde el vivía antes con sus padres esperando encontrar algo que alivie su roto corazón pero lo que zero no sabe es que desde que se fueron sus padres y los cazadores de ese territorio se poblo de vampiros pero con vampiros o no el ha desidido alejarce y ese es el mejor lugar

Una noche mientras dormia entro una vampireza entro a su casa y lo violo sin que el se alla dado cuenta ya que ella lo anestecio y lo durmió profundamente zero se entero de esto ya que en 8 meses le dejaron un bebe en su puera pidiéndole disculpas por lo sucedido y afirmándole que ella si se iba hacer cargo del bebe pero esta en peligro zero ve al bebe y se ve su parecido a el y a ichiru

Zero en estos momentos se siente asqueado pero piensa que al fin de cuentas no estará solo por que la soledad lo esta volviendo mas amargado según el de la normal y ese pequeño no tiene la culpa de nada y lo que mas le gusto es que reacción a con el nobre de ichiru esta bien dice entra sandijuelita que te vas a resfriar y no queremos eso mi bebe ichiru se rie y zero le parece el mas bonito bebe de todos

Zero empezó a cuidar al bebe y lo nombro como su hermano ichiru ya que lo vio indefenso y con ganas de que le dieran carillo el pequeño ichiru es físicamente igual a zero y con ayuda de este se ha vuelto un buen cazador pero todavía no lo es ya que todavía no ha ido al clan de los cazadores pero si sabe pelear ya han pasado 17 años de lo sucedido y zero decide enviarlo a la academia cross para que sea como el y que nunca lo influyan los sagre puras en el para que no se ponga en su contra ningún vampiro ya que zero sabe en el fondo de su corazón de que su pequeño ichi es puro pero no lo piensa perder por nada de este mundo ese niño ha sido su felicidad y agradece a la vampiresa que lo violo por crearle al único ser que le da ganas de seguir viviendo con su pequeño iichiru que es lo que su corazón roto ha aliviado aligerando un poco su tristeza

Zero ha visto que un sangre pura esta acechando a su ichi pero lo deja solo para probar a su bebe y ver que no sea como esas sandijuelas zero al principio lo dudo pero vio que ichi nunca se separara de el sea o no un sangre pura

Ichiru se que mi padre no me lo dice pero siento que el en cierta parte de su corazón me desprecia como los otros cazadores de lo que he investigado se que soy puro, pero yo que puedo hacer mas que fingir que soy humano y comer mis pastillas de sangre mientras papa no me vea el primero que me lo dijo que era un vampiro puro fue yagari cuando fui torturado por el cuando fui a la academia de cazadores hay que mal me lo pase pero eso es otra historia yo trato de fingir que no pasa nada y que los demás cazadores me aceptaron y me tratan bien pero no es asi lo hago para no mortificar a mi padre


	2. zero y ichiru

Yo no soy propietaria de vampire King pero están serie me encanta

yo lo quiero mucho y pase lo que pase jamás lo voy a abandonar ase una semana vino mi disque abuelo vino a proponerme que me fuera con el yo le dije que no que yo me quedaría con mi padre el me respondió que que futuro me esperaría pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión yo sere el hijo que siempre soño a unque mi situación actual nada tenga que ver con lo que mi papi quiera se la historia de el mismo ya que tuvo la confianza de relatármela como shisuca le quitto a sus padres como yuki rompió su corazón como kaname se burla de el se que el odia a los pura sangre por eso yo jamás sere de esas sandijuelas voy a ser un cazador cueste lo que me cueste no le he enseñado a mi padre ninguna habilidad vampira pero se que el lo sabe ase unas semanas me propuso ir a la academia en la que el estudio obio qque le dije que si ya quue mi papi como aveces le digo será maestro de esa academia hay ya me quiero ir allá nada arrunara esto se los digo claro sere un alumno de clase diurna como el cuando estudio ahí ,el me dara clases etc será genial ya anelo estar ahi.

Por fin los meses pasaron y me dirijo a la academia vi desde lejos a mi abuelo pero lo ignore mi decisión esta tomada y no me arrepentiré como le dije a el mi padre me necesita y jamás lo abandonare ya lo e decidido asi y no me arrepiento se que con mi abuelo aprendería muchas cosas pero donde dejaría a mi corazón m i padre ha dado todo por mi se que su hija lo violo pero el nunca me ha tratado mal ni siquiera me a ofendido o hecho menos como seria natural en el ya que seria natural un desprecio de su parte pero ahí descubro que mi papa me quiere mucho mi abuelo me conto que mi mama estaba bien y que es la reina de los vampiros etc pero la mera verdad yo no quiero saber de ella se que me creo y lo que me dijo fue para convencerme y todo eso pero me olvidare de los vampiros he iniciare mis clases y mi vida como un alumno humano hay ya anhelo entrar mi papa dijo que ahí hay santígüelas asquerosas pero que ellas van a clases nocturnas mi papi por otro compromiso no me pudo acompañar asi que fui solo a ver al director cross el es muy amable algo aniñado pienso yo pero muy cortés toda nuestra conversación iba excelente asta que dijo a que clase iba a pertenecer casi me muero cuando dijo que iría a clases nocturnas ahí se me rompieron todas mis ilusiones me alegraba de cierta manera que mi querido padre no se encontrara ahí por que de seguro me odiaría ya que el director como el resto de los cazadores me vio como un vampiro y no lo que trato de ser un cazador o un humano , le explique al director que yo no estaba acostumbrado a dormir de dia que yo era un humano y que no me hiciera esto no se cuando empecé a llorar se que llore por que sentía que moriría y pensar lo que dijo papa hace unas horas sobre los que pertenecían a esa horrenda clase yo no soy como ellos y se los demostrare a quien sea , si se enterara papa me odiaría le comente al director que aria cualquier cosa por pertenecer a clases de dia el me comento el problema de la sed de sagre yo le dije que me sabia controlarme y que mis pastillas siempre iban con migo ,el me sonrío espero convencerlo se que lo lograre lo veo en sus ojos esta bien ichiru veo que eres igual a tu padre y astab tuviste su mismas reacciones seras perfecto de la clase nocturna cuando dijo eso me sentí aun peor viendo que no lo logre convencerlo pero después vi que me entrego el uniforme de clase de dia hay que felicidad . le comente al director que no dijera nada de que pensaba ponerme en la clase nocturna el me comento que seria nuestro secreto hay que bueno imagínense si mi papito se hubiera enterado o hubiera estado ahí ya no me quedria mas a su lado ya que seria lo que el mas odia y mi esfuerzo que he dado toda mi vida se vendría abajo el me comento que era un nivel e yo también digo eeso a veces nunca digo que soy puro y menos hijo de esa diichosa reina papito obio no sabe nada de esto yo veo que me mira con orgullo cuando digo que soy humano ,hay papi como quisiera que me dijeras que me quieres tanto como yo a ti se que con esa mirada de orgullo me dices todo el amor que me tienes y cuando me dices ichi es sinonnimo de que me digas mi bebito, se que mi vida ha sido dura pero se que la de mi papa zero ha sido mil veces peor por eso yo seré su orgullo y su querido hijo que siempre deseo tener aunque tenga colmillitos se que el me amara ,ya empezaron mis clases y debo de ser el perfecto en el cambio de turno veo a esas santígüelas caminar algunas me saludan pero yo los miro con cara de odio perdón se que son de mi misma especie pero lastimaron todos ellos a mi papito y no se los permitiré mientras yo este aquí que lo sigan haciendo yo solamente los miro con frialdad papa me enseño esa mirada, por lo que somos y odiamos(vampiros) parecemos físicamente gemelos cuando estoy solo me porto como un bebito pero con las demás personas que nos ven actuo como adulto el dia de trabajo termino no he sabido nada de mi papa, en el cambio de turno muchos de esas santígüelas se me acercaron a preguntarme pendejadas que me hacen sufrir en lo mas profundo de mi corazón como por que soy perfecto si soy un sangre pura que debería ser su líder que por que los miro asi que hablaran con el director para que me cambie de turno etc. Yo los mire feo no dije absolutamente nada solo me fui de ese lugar ignorándolos todo lo que me decían me lastimo y no saben cuanto quería llorar pero no enfrente de ellos , cuando entre a mi habitación vi a papa ahí recargado como esperándome eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor después del dia que tuve un poco de su afecto me aria sentir mejor me le aserque y dije

Hola papa

Zero crei que el loco de cross te pondría en clases nocturnas que hacescon el uniforme de dia

Ichiru no quise responder solo dije tengo sueñito papi fue un largo dia (mentira me sentía lo mas mal posible ahora mi papito diciéndome esas cosas tan horribles me recuerdan a las humillaciones que me asían los cazadores y juntandole lo de esas santígüelas pero sonreí yo siempre sonrrio creo que es mas bien un habito que por alegría ) papi por que pensabas que me iban a poner con esas santígüelas tu sabes qu soy humano como tu

Zero seamos claro ichiru tu y yo sabemos que eres

En ese momento no quise escuchar nada y me oobligue a dormir yo lo se pero ya no quiero que me lastimen mas y no mi papito que tanto quiero y admiro solo dije asta mañana papa sabia que ibas a llegar como te extrañe, ichi quiere dormir

Se que es escapar de la realidad pero y que yo soy ichiru y sere un cazador algún dia cueste lo que me cueste y cumpliré mis promesas a mi papito siendo su orgullo

Zero vi que lastime al pobrecito es a la única santígüela que quiero siempre esta con migo sonriéndome y diciéndome que me quiere y esforzándose en ser mi orgullo, desde pequeño cuando lo entrene vi cuanto se esforzaba y solo para que yo sonriera y le dijera bien hecho mi ichi sonreía mas y me abrazaba se que lo lastimo y que no esta bien pero el nunca se queja asta


End file.
